May Sleep Cum Swiftly SPECIAL CHAPTER
by Slithersong
Summary: Most of "May Sleep Come Swiftly" is extremely family friendly. But in a burst of inspiration I wrote an intimate scene. It's not particularly graphic, but I want readers to read it intentionally. For now it's a one-shot, unless I become inspired again.


It had been a long day for Severus, as three of his least favorite students had detention. Ginny on the other hand had taken the day off as a personal day to get some much needed rest. She had spent most of the morning in bed, around midday she had waded through her list of chores and by evening felt rather fulfilled. Enough so that she had slipped her fluffy romance novel out of its hiding place and read a large portion of it before Severus had come stumbling into the room.

Ginny slipped her embarrassing novel under her pillow and let her eyes wander over her companion. He looked weary, his pant leg was smoldering and was covered in char marks. He had a blue stain on his robes and looked slightly dazed.

Ginny and Severus had come up with numerous excuses to sleep in the same bed. So much so that it had become the norm. Neither of them had any interest in discounting this new habit, though both would take a hex before admitting that.

Ginny watched as Severus pulled off his shirt, his back to her. It was usual for him to disrobe with her in the room, but Ginny had no intention to remind him of her presence. She admired his pale, muscular and scarred back. He disliked his own reflection, but Ginny found every inch of him entrancing.

Severus stripped off his robes until almost nothing remained, leaving little to the imagination. She eyed his muscular form with desire as he stumbled into the lavatory for a quick shower. Ginny admired his assets as he left the room. As soon as the door was closed she rushed to hide her novel in its original concealed location and hopped back into bed.

Just as Ginny lay down to feign sleep, Severus reentered the room and Ginny could smell the light aroma of his clean skin as he drew nearer. Ginny blushed as she heard his towel drop to the floor, but soon the dresser creaked open as he retrieved sleep cloths. Ginny couldn't help herself, and slit one eye open to admire his form as he pulled on emerald green silk pajamas. His chiseled figure looked to have been carved from marble by the gods, as glistening moisture wandered down the parts of his skin still visible to her hidden eye. She closed her eyes once more as he stepped around the bed and slipped under the covers beside her.

Typically Severus would never acknowledge that they were close after the sun had gone down, but at the moment Ginny had no qualms with that so long as she could feel his hands on her skin. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind then she could feel his tender hand slipping around her waist and pulling her body against his.

Ginny said a silent prayer thanking the creator of silk pajamas, and moved her body to be more flush against his. She could feel every muscle ripple as he squirmed to get comfortable. Ginny was already comfortable, but squirmed for no reason other than the pure bliss of feeling his skin move against her own.

Severus pressed his chest against her back and pulled her further against him with his arm wrapped around her waist. She could feel his breath behind her ear as their feet played together beneath the blankets. After heavy internal debate, she twisted her body so that she was facing him. His eyes widened in slight surprise that she was not actually asleep, and Ginny could feel his muscles tense and she assumed he feared she would pull away from him.

She desired quite the opposite. Glancing from his eyes to his lips she leaned in carefully. With her still in his embrace, Severus leaned back his eyes more worried still. He lifted his hand from her waist and propping himself up on his other arm, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"Tell me... you want this." He said, his tone heavy with emotion. Ginny could only assume he feared rejection on an extraordinarily deep level.

"I want this." She breathed, assuring him of her intentions. "I want you." she stated firmly and watched his eyes dance around her face. It was as though she could watch his layers of fear and rejection break away simply by her not leaving him in that moment. Soon, his expression was soft and he inclined his head slightly towards her.

She reciprocated by closing the gap entirely between their lips. Ginny was certain she would recall their kiss clearly this time. But she would recall much more than that. His taste, the sensation of his skin against hers. The electric tingling as his light kisses traveled from her mouth, down her neck and to her collarbone.

She longed to dive further with him. To suffocate in the intoxicating air that hung between them. Again he asked if she was certain and she said yes. With renewed reassurance his hand slowly wandered up and down her side, always stopping mere inches from where she wanted it to be.

Ginny ran her fingers through his wet hair, enjoying the light scent of honeysuckle that drifted from him. Yet again he asked for confirmation and now she was hungry for more of him. She said yes once more and his head moved down to kiss her stomach. First the base of her rib cage, then her navel. As his kisses turned to nibbling and light licks on her skin she could feel him migrating downward.

Ginny was squirming with pleasure and he hesitated, again asking if she wanted more. A simple yes would no longer suffice. Ginny begged for more, pleaded for him to devour her. She longed to be only his and feel every sensation his body had to offer.

His tongue was skilled, and Ginny's back arched in pleasure. With every touch of his skin Ginny could feel herself becoming drunk from his touch. It was clear he knew exactly how to fulfill her needs. Panting, Ginny pleaded for more and he dove deeper into her until she feared she would loose herself in extacy.

For once Ginny was glad they were in the dungeons, as her cries became louder as she lost herself to him. He licked, kissed, nipped and sucked. With every new movement she begged for more, until she felt that he had become fully ready for her. Severus pulled away from her and moved back up to look deep into her eyes as though he were searching her soul for its secrets.

"Tell me you want me." He asked, his expression hungry for her acceptance.

Feeling his body strengthening atop hers, Ginny pulled him in to whisper in his ear.

"I want you. I have wanted you for months. I have longed for you in hours of darkness, and even now I can feel my body longing to have you. To be full of you. Take me and know that I will long for you until I die." Ginny whispered into his ear, slipping a hand down to feel him more fully.

"I will have you." Severus growled, disrobing swiftly. With his help Ginny removed hers as well.

Ginny's hands stroked his war stained back with relish, pulling him close to remind him how much she desired him. To her delight he was firm against her skin. He wavered when his body was in place to take her. She could sense his fear, and decade of rejection. For a moment they were locked there, with him poised at her entrance, staring deep into her eyes.

"I... I can't take this back. If I do this... I can never undo it." He said in a measured tone as his body quivered in preparation. She knew exactly what to say to break through his last wall of rejection.

"I am yours. Utterly and entirely I am yours. I want you." Ginny said, looking deeply into his black eyes. And in the depths of her soul she knew it was true.

Severus dove into her, wrapping his arms firmly around her and releasing the pent up desire he had been storing for so long. With each thrust her body quivered with electric delight. And so the night continued as they voiced their hunger into the night until he had poured himself into her entirely.

They both lay sweaty and panting, but the fear in his eyes was gone. In its place was pure devotion. Finally at peace within themselves Severus wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her close.

There was a heat in the air, and Ginny could sense that their souls had become knit together as one. Ginny knew the morning would be a standard day as usual. But when night fell her body would be his to devour and fill as he desired. When she truly thought about it, she would have it no other way.


End file.
